(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays are one of the most common types of flat panel display devices currently in use. The typical Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) includes two spaced apart panels and a liquid crystal material layer interposed therebetween. In a typical configuration, one of the spaced apart panels is provided with a plurality of field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and the other with a common electrode, although other configurations (e.g., pixel electrodes and common electrode on a same panel) are possible and the LCD's generally include other components such as color filters, polarizing sheets and the like.
In operation, the liquid crystal display generates an electric field extending through the liquid crystal material layer, for example by applying voltage across its field generating electrodes, and the generated field determines an optical orientation direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thus controlling polarization of passing through light so as to display desired images.
In addition to the LCD type, flat panel display devices may include other types including a plasma display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, an electrowetting display, and the like. Many of these other types, like the LCD type, are typically assembled to have two spaced apart panels that are held together in a spaced apart configuration for various reasons. The present disclosure is not limited to Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs).
Recently, there has been a desire to cause display devices to become lighter and thinner, and to consume lower power. In addition to the above desires, it has become desirable that a width of a bezel portion of the display device become smaller. When the width of the bezel portion becomes smaller, a size of the display device looks slim and thus the design is excellent, and when a large-sized display device is manufactured by using a plurality of display panels, an interval between adjacent display panels may be smaller.
In order to narrow the width of the bezel portion, a width of a non-displaying peripheral area surrounding a display area of the display device needs to be decreased, However, at the same time, various wires, electronic driver components, and a sealant are conventionally provided in the peripheral area of the display panel and thus there is a limit to how far one can go to reduce the size of the peripheral area.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.